


The Magic in a Kiss

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has to tell Loki he's sentenced to death.  When he learns that his little brother has missed out on some things, he decides to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic in a Kiss

The Magic In A Kiss

 

For the better part of a year he had been sitting in this tomb, locked away while his fate was being decided by politicians and bureaucrats. When he’d been brought back to Asgard, there were only two paths his fate could go down, death or permanent imprisonment. Odin would have had the final say, but being it was his adopted son that was the criminal, he decided to let the nobles of the realm pick his destiny. That had led to heated debates and trying to find the choice the citizens would be happiest with. So far there had been no word as to them being close to an answer.

The sound of a heavy door opening echoed through the empty stone chamber that held his cell. Then footsteps slowly approached, making him vaguely wonder who it was they’d chosen to be the messenger. No one ever came just to visit, not even to make jests at his expense, so it must be time to learn what his future held. He sat slumped in the corner on the floor, not bothering to rise.

It didn’t surprise him to see the tall, muscular form of his brother turn the corner. He was the only person in all the realms that could even bring themselves to speak to him. To everyone else he was just a monster they didn’t have to worry about as long as he was caged. But even the god of thunder had not come in all the time he’d been alone in this terrible place.

Noticing the poncho he was wearing, he could only assume the weather had turned cold outside. The thought he would never be able to feel the different seasons again occurred to him, sending a small pang of sadness through him. Thor had grown his hair longer and a small braid ran around the top to hang down the back. Other than that he looked basically the same, flashing blue eyes and handsome features that drove all the women insane with desire. Bitterness ate at his insides at the injustice of the pale, thin body he had been cursed with.

“After all this time, now you come to visit me brother. Why? To mock?”

He knew that wasn’t why the other man was there, but he was going to use every opportunity to insult and slight him he could find.

“It was my duty. The council will make the final decision tomorrow.”

His duty? That could only mean one thing. Looking at the floor, he gave a slow, sad laugh.

“So you’ve been crowned in my absence then?”

“Yes.”

Frustrated and angry, the mischievous god pushed himself up and went to stand across from the blonde man on the other side of the magical barrier separating them. Now that Thor was king, he had the ability to cross it any time. 

“Well, I guess I should congratulate you then.”

His words dripped from his lips as if made of venom. The other man looked down sadly.

“Loki, please, give me something to work with. I might be able to influence them if you would at least show some remorse for what you’ve done.”

“I don’t need your help,” he snapped.

When Thor looked back up, his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“I don’t want to see you killed. I know you don’t think so, but I do love you.”

A disbelieving laugh escaped him.

“Love? When are you going to realize love isn’t real, Thor? All that exists in life is pain and all that matters is if you’re the one giving or receiving it.”

As the words left his mouth, he knew they weren’t completely true. He had felt the beginnings of love once, but it had led to nothing but pain.

“You can’t believe that. Have you really never felt love for anyone? How can you deny the magic that exists in a kiss?”

Embarrassed, he looked away before turning from the thunder god. No one had ever considered him worthy of kissing.

“You’ve delivered your news, you can go.”

There was silence from the king and he knew the other god was digesting this untold information.

“I don’t understand. You were always introducing me to women.”

Loki shook his head, noticing how the long, shaggy hair fell in his face. He hated it like this but no one cared what the prisoner wanted. He turned back and stalked to the edge of his perimeter.

“Did it ever occur to you that the reason I was always bringing women to meet you was because they didn’t want me? Do you know what it was like being your brother growing up? Anytime I met someone and told them who I was, the first thing I heard was, ‘Are you Thor’s brother? Can I meet him?’”

Realization and guilt showed on the blonde’s face.

“I didn’t know. I swear I never did it on purpose.”

“Really? You didn’t know. What about Tersa?”

He punctuated his question by slamming a fist against the magic barrier, causing it to spark. The bigger man couldn’t look at him, a few tears running silently down his face.

“You’re right. I have wronged you brother. When I learn the council’s decision I will return.”

The dark god of chaos didn’t watch him leave. Instead he sat at the table he’d been given and put his head into his crossed arms resting on the surface. Memories came rushing back he hadn’t wanted to think about ever again.

Tersa was a beautiful, golden haired goddess from another realm visiting with a group of dignitaries. Tired of being rejected by every woman he’d ever met in favor of his brother, he’d never even thought to approach such a sublime creature. Graceful and sweet, she almost seemed to float rather than walk. He had instantly been smitten and tried to inconspicuously spend every moment watching her he could without her knowing.

One of the places she tended to frequent was the garden and he found a bench behind some bushes where he sat with a book, peeking over it to look at her as much as he could. At one point, she started to walk by, getting closer, so he had buried his nose in the pages, pretending to be entranced by the story. He was shocked when she noticed him and introduced herself. Even more so when she stayed to talk to him. She seemed to find him interesting and they conversed for a long time. Hope buried itself in his chest and he found the nerve to ask her to meet with him again. She had agreed.

That was the happiest night of his life. He could think of nothing else and waited anxiously to see her, afraid she might change her mind. But when he arrived at the right place when they’d planned, she had been there. By the time they parted, he knew he was in love. Walking back to his room, it was impossible to hide his joy and he’d run into Thor, who noticed and asked him about his good mood. Unable to suppress his feelings, he’d told him everything.

His brother seemed happy for him and he put it out of his mind. Tersa met with him two more times and although he desperately wanted to kiss her, had been afraid to even ask to hold her hand. At the end of their last date, the god of thunder had strolled by and stopped when he saw them. Loki introduced them, thinking that after telling the other man how he felt, he would know to stay away from her. He seemed to get the message and after a polite conversation wandered on his way.

That evening he had trouble sleeping. He had to know if the woman of his dreams felt the same way and left his rooms in the middle of the night to find her. It was odd she wasn’t in her room and he began to look around the palace, eventually heading to the garden she liked so much. It hadn’t been hard to approach the naked couple entwined intimately without them seeing him. The image of his brother buried deep inside his love was one that had been burned into his brain.

Heart-broken, he’d seriously considered ending his own life. It was now obvious there was no one that could love him and if they did exist, that Thor would take them from him. That was the longest night he could remember, trying to decide if he should go on. Finally he’d chosen to live, to make the blonde man’s existence as miserable as he could. If he lost his life as a consequence somehow, it wouldn’t matter.

Now here he sat, waiting to find out if that would indeed be his punishment for exacting justice on the man that had ruined him.

 

************************************************************************************

 

Nervous energy kept him pacing the small area he was confined to the next day. Maybe he hadn’t cared so much back then if he lived or died, but he did now. Even if it was in this miserable place, he wasn’t ready to go yet. Given enough time, he would find a way out.

The large doors opening caused him to jump and he waited expectantly for the other man to appear. As soon as he saw the dejected way he carried himself, he knew the answer. Not that he blamed them. Who would want to keep him around? But he waited for Thor to tell him, just to be sure. Besides, he hoped it caused him pain to give him the bad news.

“I’m sorry, Loki. You’re to be executed tomorrow.”

It was evident his brother had been crying and as much as he’d been prepared for this, it hit him harder than he thought. Trying to hide his agony, he turned his back to the thunder god and lifted his head.

“I expected as much.”

He was able to keep his voice smooth and haughty so his brother wouldn’t suspect his true feelings.

“This is wrong. I’ve been thinking about what you told me and everything you’ve done has been my fault. I have taken so much from you.”

It gave him a little satisfaction to know his brother would at least feel responsible for his death. He hoped it haunted him forever.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, now does it?”

“No, there’s nothing I can do.”

The god of chaos gave a small, derisive laugh.

“But I want to give you something.”

This piqued his curiosity. What did you give a man on his deathbed? That caused him to turn back around.

“What could you possibly have for me, dear brother?”

The sarcasm in his voice was obvious, while the torment in Thor’s was just as plain.

“The only thing that can make a difference anymore. I want to give you a kiss.”

He couldn’t believe his ears. Had the god of thunder gone mad since he’d been gone? He smiled widely and looked at him as if he had two heads.

“What good could that possibly do? ‘I’m sorry Loki, we’re going to kill you tomorrow, but here, let me give you a kiss, because it’s so important.’ You really have lost your mind, Thor.”

“Please Loki, I can’t imagine you dying without never having been kissed at least once. Don’t you even want to know what you’re missing?”

To say he’d never thought about it, never wondered what it would had been like, would be a lie. But then again, he was the god of lies.

“No, I really don’t care. Besides, even if I was desperate enough to have someone kiss me out of pity, it wouldn’t be you.”

Blue eyes looked at him stoically.

“No one else cares about you the way I do.”

He wanted to dispute that so much, but it was probably true. Even the slightest amount of interest in his well-being was more than anyone else could claim. His devious mind started churning. If he agreed, the king would have to come into his cell and maybe he could find a way to force him to let him out. It couldn’t hurt at this point, even if he failed. He would be dead by tomorrow anyway.

“Just one kiss? And then you’ll leave me to die in peace?”

Thor nodded unhappily.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Fine, let’s get this over with.”

His brother came toward the barrier and passed through it as if it wasn’t there. The presence of another person this close made him nervous. It had been a long time since he’d even touched someone else. The god of thunder walked over to him and looked into his green eyes.

“I am truly sorry for everything, Loki.”

His voice came out softly and the clever liar didn’t want to admit it, but it sounded sincere. He just scowled and looked away. Thor put a finger under his chin and lifted his face, placing his lips against his. He had expected nothing to happen, but suddenly a warm tingling feeling flowed over him. What was this strange magic he’d never even heard of? All at once things that had been a mystery made sense to him. So this was why people were willing to die for a kiss. If he’d known this existed, his life would have been in pursuit of this feeling. People kneeling to him didn’t compare to these sensations.

The other man moved back and he felt empty. For the first time he was speechless and his mind went blank. All plans of trickery vanished in the wake of these emotions. Thor read the shocked expression and smiled.

“Another?”

Did he want another? So badly he couldn’t express it if he had to. But he was too proud to admit it and would have turned away if his brother hadn’t been holding his chin. The blonde god saw the longing in his face and pressed his mouth against him again. This time he dropped his hand and moved his lips, forcing the dark haired man to adjust to this new type of kiss. It was more than just a touch, it was a passionate opening and closing that changed the warm tingles into something different, something more. A burning need came over him and his hands raised on their own, wanting to touch the man in front of him. But he didn’t for many different reasons. He bit back a moan, not wanting to sound desperate.

When the embrace ended, he could feel his face flushed with desire and his breathing was faster than normal. Thor saw his the way he was holding his hands and pulled the poncho over his head. Under it he was wearing a plain shirt and trousers.

“It’s ok. You can touch me.”

The pain of embarrassement broke the spell. Was he really so pathetic a few kisses could drive him that far? What were they doing anyway? He hadn’t wanted this even though his body was on fire now. Not having any alternatives, he turned around and walked a few steps away from the other god.

“I think you should leave Thor.”

He fully expected his brother to go and jumped when he felt strong hands on his waist. Hot breathe washed over the back of his neck and he felt the soft press of lips against his skin. This was something unexpected and new and it sent jolts of pleasure through him. He wanted to fight what was happening, but it was so difficult when he it wanted it so badly.

The muscled body pressed against him and he could feel gentle fingers running over his chest, down to the top of his pants, and back up again.

“I can give you more.”

The softness and promise behind those words made him hard. 

“Damn it Thor,” he thought to himself.

The top button on his shirt started to move and it took him a minute to realize his brother had started to undo the fastenings. This had to stop before things got out of control. He grabbed the hand and turned around, but the blonde caught his mouth with his again. Who would have ever thought this would be his weakness, the feel of lips against his?

His breath caught as a hot, wet tongue licked at him before pushing into his mouth. He couldn’t stop the moan this time. Thor took the god of mischief’s hands and placed them around him. Loki’s legs felt weak and he realized he was panting. Actually panting. How could this be happening?

The other man’s lips and tongue moved across his jaw and down to his neck. There he started licking and sucking at the delicate skin. The dark god hadn’t even known that was a sensitive area. The need and desire that went through him was starting to scare him. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Thor, please we have to stop,” he pleaded.

“Don’t be afraid, Loki. Just hold on to me.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. How had his brother known what he was thinking? He didn’t have the strength to fight this on his own. The wicked mouth moved to his collarbone and traced it, causing ripples of delight to course through him. His hands gripped onto the big man, trying to steady himself. The blonde god started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, his lips following the progress. Once he got to the end, he pushed it open and started to explore more of him. Finding a nipple, the evil tongue circled it, teasing and making it hard until his mouth closed over it. 

The thunder god moved down, reaching the tender skin around the belly button, placing hot kisses over it. He felt Thor start to pull on the waistband of his pants and his eyes flew open.

“What are you doing?”

The blonde didn’t answer him but tugged the fabric over the stiff member, causing it to spring out. He knew what it was like to have an orgasm from touching himself and even wet dreams when he was younger, but the intensity of what he’d already experienced made him worry he couldn’t handle this. Thor’s mouth closed over the top of him and he was right to believe this made masturbation seem tame. Feeling light headed from pleasure, his already weak legs threatened to give out.

“I’m….I’m going to fall,” he gasped.

The other god stopped and stood, putting strong hands on his sides to hold him up. It occurred to him that he could have relied on his brother’s strength all his life if he had allowed himself to. Another sweet kiss graced him and drove any logical thoughts from his head.

“I want to make love to you,” the bigger man said in between small caresses to the side of his face.

Not able to think clearly, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“Won’t that hurt?” he asked, surprised.

Beautiful light blue eyes looked at him.

“No, I promise.”

“How do you know?”

Thor chuckled.

“You don’t get drunk with Frandral as much as I have without something happening occasionally.”

That was unexpected. His brother had been with other men? But was that something he wanted to do? The idea of being made love to appealed to him and this would be his only chance. At least he wouldn’t go out a virgin. Thor’s hand started stroking him while waiting for an answer and he thought he was going to die from the feelings running through him.

“You swear it won’t hurt?” he asked swallowing hard.

“I swear.”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

A smile shined through the deep kiss he received.

“Take your clothes off.”

He started to undress and wondered if this was such a good idea. Glancing over, he saw the other man stripping as well. The tan, well sculpted muscles made him feel self-concious about his pale, wiry frame. He guessed he should be glad anyone was willing to be with him, even if it was only out of guilt.

Strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace and he was given another glorious kiss. A new feeling started to come over him as they stood naked, pressed together. A feeling the selfish, narcissistic god had never had before. He was content and would have been happy if his life ended like this. His intelligent mind searched for an answer and found that it was love that washed over him. All the things he’d held against his brother no longer seemed to matter and memories of the times the thunder god had shown his love for him came rushing to him.

“I’ll need to get wet to help me not hurt you. Can you do that?”

He nodded, still trying to understand how he could feel this way about Thor. This was the man that had ruined his life in so many ways. Even worst was the realization that tomorrow he would be gone after just learning how it felt to love someone. He pushed those thoughts aside. There was no point in ruining this with his shameful tears.

Running his tongue over the whole penis, he made sure to wet it thoroughly before trying to take it into his mouth. He wasn’t very good at it and stopped after a few seconds, then went back to licking the hard organ.

“That should be good enough,” his brother said softly, pulling him up and turning him around so he was leaning over the table on his hands. 

He waited breathlessly for the other man to enter him, but instead he felt the moist warmth of his mouth as he slicked his entrance. His fingers curled against the hard surface of the table from the exquisite pleasure. Thor stood and he could feel the hardness press against him, sliding into him. The blonde man hadn’t lied, it didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable for a second.

Muscular arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies together, forcing the cock inside him to penetrate completely. He gasped as it hit a spot that made his own erection twitch. 

“Are you ok?”

Not able to talk, he just nodded. The god of thunder began to slowly slide almost out then back in again. Soft lips brushed against his back and a hand traveled down to his groin, pulling on his organ. His lungs threatened to stop working as a burning desire started deep in him and began to spread.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor said softly against his ear.

It was impossible to believe he meant it, but it was nice to hear while he penetrated him. As he loosened, the other man began to move faster and more forcefully, hitting that wonderful spot in a way that caused him to feel weak again. His legs began to tremble and he was afraid he was going to fall. Instead he was pulled back as his brother sank to his knees, bringing him with him. He lifted a foot to rest against the barrier for support and used both hands to hold onto a beam in his cell. The blonde reached under his leg and began to jerk his member while thrusting into him. He was so close and when his brother slid his fingers into his mouth, the feeling of all his entrances being filled sent him over the edge. A couple more thrusts and he could feel himself fill with so much warm liquid that it dripped out.

All of his muscles had turned to jelly and he was still breathing hard, his face reflecting the afterglow that reached into his soul. The thunder god lifted him off from his body and helped him stand. While Thor began to get dressed, he leaned against the table, his head down. He didn’t regret what had happened but he was ashamed of accepting a pity fuck from his brother. What had been the point? Why have him experience such amazing things and learn how to love just before the end of his life? He wished he could die now and end this pain that was tearing at him, but he refused to let any tears fall.

“Loki, what’s wrong?”

Thor moved behind him and hugged him. He could never tell him what he was feeling and didn’t want his brother to feel any more sorry for him than he already did.

“Nothing, I just needed a second.”

That had to be the best lie he’d ever told, not giving away anything.

“Get dressed, I want to take you out of here.”

The god of chaos felt his body stiffen with a combination of hope and fear. Was he serious?

“What are you talking about?”

“Will you come with me? If you’ll be my lover, we’ll leave this realm together.”

His choices now were to stay and die or have many more amazing experiences with someone he loved. He couldn’t believe it was possible.

“But you’re king. You can’t just leave.”

The warm arms tightened around him.

“I don’t care about any of that. I just want to be with you.”

His head was spinning from disbelief.

“Truly? This isn’t a jest or prank?”

“Of course not. Do you think I would be that cruel?”

Hurt resounded in his brother’s voice as he turned the slender man to look him in the face. 

“I would love to go with you,” he said softly.

The thunder god picked up on what he was trying to say and kissed him sweetly. Now Loki understood why all those women had fallen in love with his brother, because he had too.


End file.
